Yangsim ui Gachaeg ( Penyesalan )
by KiTaNiZu Hannie
Summary: ketika penyesalan datang dan dia bahagia bersama orang lain


**Title : Yangsim-ui Gachaeg (Penyesalan)**

**Author : Metha**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Go Ahra**

**Genre : Angst( gagal)**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Warning : Just Drabble, No plagiat, No Bashing, Typos, Bad writting, This story is mine, Don't like Don't read**

Author POV

Seorang namja bermata musang berdiri didepan sebuah mansion mewah, iris matanya menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Disana seorang namja cantik berkulit pucat dan bermata doe berdiri bersama seorang namja tampan dan anak kecil dalam gendongannya, mereka terlihat begitu ahagia. Sang namja tampan menggendong seorang anak dan merangkul namja cantik dengan sebelah tangannya.

Pemandangan yang membahagiakan bukan!

Tapi tidak untuk namja bermata musang itu, karena pemandangan didepannya membuat matanya memanas dan jantunnya seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Kilasan masalalu masih terekam jelas diingatannya, masalalu yang membuat namja cantiknya pergi karena kesalahannya.

**FlashBack**

Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang berganti marga menjadi Jung Jaejoong sekarang tengah terduduk dimeja makan, dihadapannya telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan dengan lilin yag berdiri kokoh ditengahnya. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam dinding menunghu suaminya pulang namun hampir tengah malam sang suami belum menampakkan dirinya.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan dapat dipastikan itu adalah sang suami Jung Yunho

"Yunnie kau sudah pulang, kajja aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting"

"Aku sudah maka malam bersama kekasihku Ahra". Jawabnya dengan dingin

"Tapi Yunnie, aku sudah memasak untukmu".

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu memasak untukku dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu. Cih itu akan sangat menjijikan jika kau yang mengucapkannya dan hanya Ahra yan boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu". Setelah itu Yunhopun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong diruang makan sendirian.

"Hiks hiks eotte, apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks hiks". Lirih jaejoong menangis dan mengelus perut datarnya.

Begitulah kehidupan Jaejoong, pernikahan yang dijalaninya selama satu tahun sama sekali tidak bahagia. Sang suamipun tidak pernah mencintainya dan terkesan dingin bahkan membencinya. Dia selalu bersabar menghadapi Yunho hingga satu kejadian yang membuatnya sudah tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sang suami.

**FlasbahBack Off**

Yunho POV

Aku meremas dadaku melihat pemandangan didepanku, disana aku melihat namja cantikku tengah dirangkul oleh seorang namja yang ku akui tampan dan aku juga melihat seorang namja cilik yang berada dalam gendongan namja tersebut. Namja itu dalah Choi Siwon dan dia adalah suami dari Jung jaejoong ah ani maksudku Choi jaejoong, sedangkan anak itu adalah Choi Changmin. Dia adalah darah dagingku dan Jaejoong karena ketika memutuskan pergi meninggalkanku, saat itu jaejoong tengah mengandung.

Jaejoong meninggalkanku karena kesalahanku, sebenarnya kami menikah karena perjodohan padahal aku telah memiliki kekasih bernama Ahra. kami telah menjalin hubungan selama 3tahun tapi orangtuaku malah menjodohkanku dengan Jaejoong. Aku menerima perjodohan itu bukan berarti aku mencintainya karena selama pernikahan aku tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Ahra, setiap hari aku selalu bersikap dingin padanya dan tak jarang aku melihatnya menangis tapi apa peduliku karena karena namja itu aku tidak dapat bersatu dengan kekasihku. Sejujurnya ada rasa sakit dan ingin melindungi ketika melihatnya menangis, tapi aku tepis rasa itu karena rasa cintaku pada ahra lebih besar. Hingga suatu hari aku membawa Ahra kerumah kami dan disana kami menyalurkan rasa cinta kami, hinga tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang dan membuatku marah.

Brakk

"yah apa yag kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menggagu aku dan kekasihku hah! Bentakku padanya.

" ah mian aku tidak tahu" jawabnya sembari menunduk dan aku tahu dia menahan tangis.

" heh namja jadia-jadian untuk apalagi kau masih berdiri didepan pintu itu, cih menggangu saja". Ahrapun ikut emosi

"kau dengarkan, sekarang lebih baik pergi atau jika perlu tidak usah kembali lagi kerumah ini. Arraso?". Bentakku padanya

"ne mian".

Setelah itu ku lihat dia pergi dengan masih menunduk, dan semua rasa bersalahku padanya berawal dari kejadian ini. Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, aku berpikir semua akan jadi lebih baik tapi ternyata aku salah. Hubunganku dan Ahra masih berlanjut tapi entah kenapa aku merindukan Jaejoong namun aku berusaha menepisnya, aku berniat menikahi Ahra namun semua itu hanyalah tinggal rencana karena aku melihat Ahra bersama seorang namja disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Awalnya aku mmenira mereka hanya berteman tapi lama kelamaan aku semakin curia dengan Ahra yang sering membatalka janji dan sulit untuk dihubungi. Hingga kesabaranku habis dan mengikuti Ahra pergi, aku melihatnya memasuki sebuah apartment setelah aku tunggu dia tidak keluar dan aku memutuskan untuk mendobrak masuk.

Brakk

Namun apa yang kulihat membuat mataku membulat dan nafasku menderu, disana diatas sofa aku melihat Ahra bercumbu dengan namja lain. Mereka terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Yun...Yunho" ucapnya terbata

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIBELAKANGKU AHRA". aku berteriak kepadanya.

"ak...aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu"

"KAU...KAU BERSELINGKUH ENGAN NAMJA LAIN. KENAPA AHRA...KENAPA?" sungguh aku tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku.

:hiks hiks"

"JAWAB AKU"

"mian Yunho ah, ak...aku mencintaimu, sungguh"

"kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau berselingkuh dengannya". Aku mencoba menahan amarahku.

"karena aku hamil Yunho ah dan dia adalah ayah dari bayiku"

"HAMIL? KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI AHRA, APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI HAH?". Jawabannya kembali membuatku emosi.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU TAPI KAU BERUBAH YUNHO, KAU TIDAK SEOERTI DULU LAGI. KAU MEMANG MASIH MEMPERHATIKANKU TAPI AKU MERASA HAMPA YUNHO, AKU MERASA PERHATIAN YANG KAU TUNJUKKAN PADAKU BERBEDA" dia balas berteriak padaku.

" ARRA, SEKARANG APA MAUMU"

" aku ingin kita berpisah saja Yunho, kita akhiri semuanya".

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan pergi dari sana, aku kembali kerumah ketika memasuki kamar aku melihat sebuah surat yang sepertinya dari rumah sakit tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinyaa, ketika aku membacanya jantungku terasa berdegub kencang. Dikertas itu tertulis jika Jaejoong tengah mengandung 2bulan dan itu membuat rasa bersalahku kian menjadi. Setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktuku mengurung diri dikamar atau menyibukkan diriku dikantor, akan tetapi bayangan Jaejoong yang selalu tersenyum dan menagis membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang menemukannya dengan keluarga barunya, aku melihat Jaejoongku sangat bahagia tapi apakah aku masih pantas menyebutnya Jaejoongku karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi istri seoran Choi Siwon. Aku menyesal kenapa aku baru menyadari jika aku mencintai dan menginginkannya ketika dia sudah pergi dari sisiku.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh karena menyesali kebodohanku selama ini, membuat istri yang mencintaiku menderita dan pergi hanya karena keegoisanku.

" Mian Joongie ah, aku mencintaimu" lirikku

"Mian Minnie ah, appa sangat menyayangimu. Jagalah ummamu dan berikan dia kebahagian yang tidak pernah dia dapat dari appa, aku mencintai kalian Saranghae". Gumamku dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dengan membawa semua rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalahku.

**END**


End file.
